Crai
by Drops of Jupiter in My Hair
Summary: Naruto obsessing over Sasuke, basically. Maybe just add in some doubts, self-consciousness, and jealousy. [Oneshot, SasuNaru]


**AN:** Okaaay, so here's another oneshot [late holiday fic?]. I kinda wanted this to be hot and heated, but I dunno, I guess it just didn't work out that way, so this one's just sort of cute and fluffy... Kind of.

**Warnings;** homosexuality, bad jokes, SasuNaru

* * *

There are many good aspects about dating me, actually. For one, I'm good with my mouth. A good kisser, sucker, moaner, screamer, dirty talker, etc. All that kinky stuff that some gals might like. Oh, and I'm bisexual too, so that's a plus.

For a second main thing, I'm gorgeous. I mean, come on folks. How many guys do you meet in Japan with spiky, silken golden hair, clear blue eyes, and soft sun-kissed skin? And not just beautiful _appearance_-wise, but my personality is pretty fucking attractive too. Friendly, lovable, touchy when I wanna be, complimentative, always put others before me, loyal, forgiving, integrity filled (_riiiiight_), trickster, sexy- you name it!

For a third, I'll always be there for you, 24/7. Willing to give you advice 24/7, hugs anywhere and everywhere, willing to kiss you literally whenever you want, always willing to give up my time for you, will do whatever you'd like as long as it's reasonable- I'm just a damn good boyfriend. I think being charming may just be in my genes. I mean, yeah, sometimes I'll flirt- but only playfully. I'd never cheat while still with a girl currently, and only break things off when I'm 100% sure that I don't feel _that way _about you.

People can leave Naruto Uzumaki heartbroken and forlorn, but never unsatisfied. I'll cook for you, clean for you, be a good boyfriend for you, sing for you (maybe play a bit of guitar), and even go as far as to take you on expensive dates. So, a girl has never left me feeling as though I was a waste of time.

Now, all that being said, imagine how I felt when I learned that over the years- I had completely fallen for him. That Teme! That stuck-up, emo, jerky, smirking, sexy Bastard! He had completely stolen my heart- without even trying! I never even noticed until A girl confessed to me, explaining her side-effects of being around me.

Quickened pulse, tingly sparks, never seeming to be able to hold back a smile, maybe a bit overly emotional, open, happy, wanting to be touching constantly, always staring at my lips, thinking about me all the time... And honestly I had no idea what to say. Why? Because even at that exact moment, the Bastard was on my mind when she explained herself.

I gently let her down, promising that maybe we could hang out sometime though, and immediately ditched the rest of school in favor of rushing home to think things through. I did a lot of thinking, but no matter what excuses I came up with, the bottom line still stood out as if highlighted. I, the majestic and perfect and undeniably sexy, Naruto Uzumaki, had somehow fallen for Sasuke Uchiha. The most popular heartthrob of the school. My somehow kinda-forced best friend since 3 years, and now apparently my... My crush...

I mean, _come __**on**__!_ After all my experience with women, my charms, my AMAZINGNESS- Of course I had to feel _this way_ for a guy like _him_. A guy who no doubt had a superiority complex, no less. A guy who's only dated about twice since we met, and a guy who was out of my league. Sure I was popular and girls, of course, loved me. How could you not? Even if not romantically, simply in a friendly way people naturally seemed to be reeled in by my aura.

With Sasuke though, he wasn't just liked in a 'friendly' way (the Teme barely smiled, how the heck would anyone wanna be a friend with someone like that?). He was 'loved' romantically, by girls who didn't even know him! They just knew of his family and his looks. Honestly, that's probably the only reason why the Uchiha ever became my friend. Because I didn't give a rat's ass who the hell he was, but only seemed to care that he was completely ignoring me.

I mean, I'm an attractive, nice, friendly guy who's just trying to start a conversation! To completely brush me off like that, made me pissed. I guess I kinda went all ape-shit on him and might have flipped my desk in anger while yelling the fuck out of him- but calmed down afterwards, apologized, and told him to answer when I spoke to him. That was probably the most horrified I had ever seen the guy, nodding swiftly with a look you would give your mother when she had finally finished spanking you and was asking if you learned your lesson.

I guess after that he kind of earned a little bit of respect for me, and after I kept coming back, never once mentioning anything about power or money and such (since at the time I didn't even know his name yet), he accepted me and we grew closer as friends.

Anyway, so back to the current predicament. After discovering my true feelings for Sasuke, I sort of became _'Detective Uzumaki',-on the case!_ to find out the guy's sexuality. While he hadn't been discovered dating much, my witnesses explained that they were all female, and all strong willed.

As Fangirl one had explained (In exchange for several shirtless Sasuke pics I had taken secretly in the locker room [hurr, don't ask why]); _"None of that shy, stuttering ooey gooey mess crap- Oh no. My Uchiha-sama is only interested in fierce women who can handle him! I've heard that he actually tries his best with the women he dates, and is always thinking of their well being. You know, so he only ever even _considers _strong women since he's got a big dick. He doesn't wanna hurt them or anything- only have them screaming from the pleasure!"_ Yeah, in fear of this perv stalking the guy (or maybe I liked the other two pics), I only gave her 1 out of the 3 pictures.

As Fangirl two explained shyly (in exchange for Sasuke's used sweatband, another item I had secretly stolen after gym when he wasn't looking); _"Uchiha-san's dates? Um, yeah, all girls. All loud and tough though, the ones who know how to hold their ground and aren't too overly clingy. He seems to be into girls who are more on the manly side, since Uchiha-san doesn't really seem to enjoy girls who are too overly mushy, romantic, clingy or too emotional." _I gave her a bonus gum pack which I had stolen from Sasuke, since her comment about him being into people on the manly side boosted his chances of him maybe being bi.

And lastly, as Fangirl three told me (in exchange for Sasuke's nibbled-on pencil); _"Uchiha-sama's only been seen with girls, but I heard his older brother's a homo. Still attractive and definitely a bit more alluring than Sasuke-sama, since he's mature and us girls like mature men, but again. He's gay, so we don't bother him much. And don't get me wrong, young Uchiha-sama is definitely mature and quiet and cool, but compared to his older brother- or at least when he's around his older brother- he tends to slip out of his cool zone and acts a bit more childish.__Totally kawaii~! Ne?" _Even though she seemed a bit weird too, I also threw in Sasuke's used Tshirt since that whole 'his older brother's gay' thing made my mood skyrocket.

And that's Detective Uzumaki's proof! Proof that perhaps I have a chance, and proof that Sasuke is, or at least... he believes he is... _hetero_sexual... Damn it, that all didn't get me anywhere! (Except a few more of Sasuke's items... Shit, I'm turning into a creepy stalker too! But he just seems to have that effect on you, huh.)

Damn, his sexuality may be a setback. Well, it _might _have been, if I hadn't seen Karin totally **hanging **over him the other day. He didn't even stop her! He just dealt with it, as if... As if he didn't mind. As if maybe he liked her. As if maybe he seriously just liked strong women, because he didn't like them being too Hinata-like and dependent. As if maybe he seriously _did _just like manlier women, and had no real interest in dating men whatsoever. As if I had no chance, and...

I don't, quite honestly. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it too, but I guess I just... I didn't want to accept that.

So I decided to give up on my dreams of perhaps having Sasuke 'love' me back, and instead decided to devote myself to being the bestest best friend ever! I know, a major change in attitude. But what can I do? Force myself of the guy? After all of our years of best-friend bonding and great trips together? After all of our hard-earned friendship? I think not! I was his first, and as far as I know, only best friend, and it's even been three fucking _years_. If a sexy hunk of a man like me is just laying around, free and bisexual (not that he knows that) and he hasn't made a go at me yet, then I doubt he will anytime soon. And let me tell you right away, while an Uzumaki never gives up on his dreams no matter what setbacks get in their way... Uzumaki's also don't want to risk losing things important to them simply for their selfishness, and can easily change that devotion into another devotion.

Okay, maybe not so 'easily', but still. It was incredibly fun hanging out with Sasuke more (once I put my new 'become bestest best friend possible' mission into action) and taking him bowling and to clubs and restaurants with other friends, and just hanging out- even when it was only the two of us. It definitely brought Sasuke and I closer. That was both a good and bad thing. Good thing, because several times I almost felt as if maybe Sasuke was feeling the same kinda-romantic tension I was feeling, but bad news since I then quickly dejected myself and changed the subject (and ruined the mood within doing so) into something completely innocent and fun.

Maybe Sasuke noticed my strange-pauses-with-a-long-glance, then my abrupt 180's, because he decided to ask me. We had been at a party with Kiba and Shika and Chouji and Lee, all sitting around at one of the tables in the back where we could see the dance floor. The lights were dark and I couldn't see the tiny details, but I could depict reasonably enough that I knew who I was speaking too.

Things had been in a content silence as we finished our foods quietly, having a little small chatter when a thought sprung up, but otherwise it was just a comfortable silence between us. I had taken a peek at the Bastard, hoping my 'be the best friend I can before summer vacation starts' plan was working, to find him staring right back at me. We just stared for a bit, my whole soul seeming to be devoured into the endless onyx pools. Again, I couldn't make out the small details, but I definitely noticed the kind of strange expression on Sasuke's face. he looked kind of confused, as if he had been thinking of something for too long and it was only confusing him more. Yeah, he did that sometimes.

It made me feel... Like he was trying to read me, trying to find out what perverted thoughts were running through my dirty mind. Like maybe he knew- knew every single thing. About how I loved him, how I was avoiding too much time alone with him because I was scared I would screw up, about how I was apparently bisexual, and about how I wanted him to screw me right into a wall until I couldn't stand for a week, and how my plan of being the best host before summer was only a decoy to distract him from my other, unintentional 'advancing' plan which sort of just came naturally sometimes. Just the thought that he was trying to read all those thoughts scared me shitless, so I quickly averted my gaze and changed the deep mood, again.

I asked my friends if they wanted to go and dance for a bit. Shika and Chouji looked about to decline, but Kiba helped me sway them by promises of girls (an enthusiastic Lee), not bothering them (Shikamaru), and being near the bartender who didn't have problems with feeding anything to anyone (Chouji). I didn't even look at Sasuke, knowing that if we all went he would go too anyway. So when we all stood up and the other three began walking, I squeaked (a manly squeak, of course) in surprise at the grip on my arm.

"What are you doing?" He said, gaze narrowed. I had gulped, slowly sliding back into the seat (this time across from him) and fidgeting. He released my arm slowly (hesitantly? What, did he think I was gonna run? Well, I was, but that's not the point. Trust me. goddamn it!).

"I d-don't know what you're talking about." Damn, a stutter. His black gaze narrowed dangerously, daring me to play dumb again. I ignored the look, used to the Uchiha Glare by now.

"I don't know what you're up to, Uzumaki," all tension released from me when he said that, immediately chastising myself for assuming that Uchiha's could read minds and he knew everything that was going on behind his elegantly sculpted, pale, muscled, blemishless, back. "But I will find out," and with that, he curtly spun on his heel and sauntered back over to where the rest of the group was.

I joined them a bit later, avoiding the now more-frequent gazes from a certain man not-so-subtly, and making sure that those uncommon 'maybe romantic' moods never popped up again. Ever. It was pretty easy, when I actually had a plan for that day so there would be no content silences. I made it so we were constantly moving, pleased when my chosen group of friends for that weekend was entirely worn out by the end of our trip.

And things continued that way for a bit, Sasuke's suspicious stares withering down to rarely. Things were relatively normal. Until...

"Lets play Truth or Dare," Kiba smirked. We were all on cleaning duty since Kiba and I had played a massive paint-filled-balloons prank and threw them all over the room while dancing to some Rhianna song and yodeling. Luckily it comes off with water, and even luckier for me since everyone covered in paint had to clean up too.

Things were going well, and Kakashi explained that at 6 o'clock he'd come in and check it out, let us go if the room was clean. Well, basically all of the students standing around had blocked most of the room from being covered in paint, so after about two or three hours we were done. We still had an hour until six, and who knew when Kakashi would _actually _show up, the time-ignoring geezer.

"Kiba, I'm tired," Neji sighed, slumping back in one of the chairs. It was as if the room was specifically set up for the game though, since there was a seat for everyone of our classmates, and they were all arranged in a circle facing each other (we had moved them so that it would be easier to clean around the desks).

"It'll just be talking," Kiba explained. "Unless anyone gets creative with the dares." He sent me a wolfish grin which explained that he expected me to be one of said people. I grinned back foxily. Who was I to let friends down?

"Now everybody, shut the fuck up and gather 'round, gather 'round!" Kiba called, earning a few sighs, glares, and middle fingers. Everyone complied though, so the gestures were ignored. "Okay, I'll start and we'll go around in counterclockwise order." Kiba paused. "That means Sakura goes next, just in case you didn't know, Naruto."

"Oi! I know what counterclockwise is!" I shouted back, glaring when a few classmates gave me a mock astonished look. "Just go, Dogbreath." Kiba complied.

"Okay... hm... Hinata," the girl jumped, her face exploding with color in a nanosecond as soon as everyone's eyes immediately snapped to her. I smirked, knowing about Kiba's secret crush on her. Sure many people may call me dumb, but I actually do have a lot of experience with dating and love and all that- pretty gifted in that section I guess.

"Y-yes?" She squeaked.

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth, Kiba-san."

"Okay, uhm... Who do you have a crush on?" He grinned.

"No love questions and stuff, dude," I interrupted. "I mean, what if you, like, ruin her life or something?" Kiba sent me a look, the look basically saying 'What the hell man? I could finally find out how she feels!' I stared back, my stern gaze holding no place for complaint. Hey, I totally mastered the 'Mother's word is final' stare! Hell to the yes! 'Come on, maaan' Kiba's look practically whined.

I sighed, then started again, sending him a look which explained 'Dude, Hinata's shy. You gotta give her time and space- putting her on the spot may just cause her to explode or something. Make it romantic and stuff when you confess- that should get 'er out of her shell so she can be honest.'

Kiba groaned. "Fine, we'll stay 'child friendly'~" Kiba pouted at me and I smirked.

"Um..." Sakura mumbled, obviously confused with our somehow-communication.

"S'a best friend thing," I explained to her vaguely, chuckling when Kiba hooted.

"You don't do that with me," she pouted playfully. I sent her my bedroom eyes, letting a lazy smirk form on my lips as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Get what I'm implying? Hm? Hm?" I laughed when she called me a pervert and chucked her shoe at me. Okay, that shoe honestly hurt, but I wasn't gonna start bawling. I had experienced worse from her, like that time when she used her purse. Damn that thing was hard. Like she had a piano in there or something.

"Okay okay, back to Hinata," Kiba barked. Hah. Barked. Get it? Since he's like a dog?... yeah, moving on. "Okay... Where was the last place you peed?" Ahh, Kiba. My young pupil simply blossoming in the romance department. And no, you'd be surprised. Other people had asked even stranger questions.

"What color underwear are you wearing right now?"

"Whose name did you scream while jacking off last?"

"Last person you had a wet dream about?" Person A asked. Person B then yelled; "HEY! I thought we were keeping this 'child friendly'?!" cue blush blush blush blush x5 and a swift glance at Sasuke. Damn the sexy Bastard.

And others, but I lost count when I realized two things. 1) Sasuke wasn't participating, and didn't even answer when any girl or guy asked/dared him anything. He just sat there, grunting per usual and sending out the Uchiha Glare™ as if that would cure world cancer. And 2) Said Teme kept glancing at me, a small smirk forming when our eyes met which clearly stated (you know, using that 'best friend' eye communication I explained earlier?) 'Imma ask you the most intense truth or dare when my turn comes'. Yeeeuup. I was screwed.

"Alright, um... Naruto." Yes! Thank you Ino! Now I can tell Sasuke to fuck off since I was asked last time! Yatta! "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" I grinned. Ino pursed her lip in thought, eyes lighting up when a good one came.

"Hm... What are you really good at, and name a few examples." Sound familiar?

"I'm good with my mouth," I shrugged. "A good kisser, sucker, moaner, screamer, dirty talker, etc. All that kinky stuff that some people might like." I waved my hand dismissively, hoping to play it off casually and not have anyone asking for examples. I felt deep eyes on me, and knew Sasuke was looking, but purposely looked around (casually, of course) at everyone other than him.

Ino giggled. "Someone's perverted~" She cooed. I scowled at her.

"You're the one who asked!" I hissed.

"Okay, next." Sakura said, her voice giddy. I froze, but remembering Ino had sat next to Sasuke and I was asked last time, I calmed down a tad.

"Oh Sakura, calm the hell down. Sasuke's not participating," Kiba sighed and for a second there, I was filled to the brim with relief.

"Dobe," A deep, baritone called. I grumbled to myself before turning to Sasuke, pout evident due to the nasty smirk with marred his face. He was getting a kick out of this, and I knew he was ready to pull out the big guns. It especially pissed me off that as soon as he said the pet name, all eyes flung to me as if that were my actual name. Jerks. I considered playing the 'I was asked by Ino!' card, but by his eyes, behind the playful exterior, I knew he was serious.

"Um... truth."

"What are you hiding from me," was the immediate reply.

"Er..." _I love you. I want to kiss you, date you, screw you, hug you, hold you, be alone with you, have you be mine- me be yours. I want you to dedicate yourself 100% to me, and I want your orientation to be Narusexuality. I want you. I want you to want me. I want to be your only, and you mine. _"Er..." My mind was drawing a blank. That was both poetic, cheesy, and an **entirely **unacceptable reply. "Nothing." Was the every-so-intelligent thing I came up with.

"The point of the game is to be honest, usuratonkachi."

"I-I... It's..." _**SAY SOMETHING GODANMEDIT NARUTO**_ "A date." I blurted. Damn. Naruto under pressure is a dumb Naruto. "I mean-" I began to explain. "Recently I realized that you've been alone and, you know, dateless for a while now. And I really don't want ya to become some lonely old wrinkled asshole who barks at poor little kids who drop a ball on his lawn. So, I dunno if you've realized, but lately I've been trying to be the bestest best-friend I could possibly be- so that maybe at least you'd learn to live a little. And, I've been hiding..." Hiding ugh... Hiding a... Hiding a what?! "Hiding it from you, because I didn't want you to say something like-" I quickly sat up straighter, putting on my Sasuke-face and copying my voice to be the same as his (hey, I have a singing voice which can reach many octaves. This is easy as pie.) "Dobe, I'm not lonely. I don't need your help- stop budding into my business and go back to preschool where your math scores prove you belong- feh." I whipped my head dramatically, putting on a snobby expression as I did so. I guess I ruined the act right there by being so dramatic, but whatever.

Sasuke stared at me, long and hard after my excuses, before his face froze. He paled, as if just discovering something, and swiftly left the room. I might have actually pissed myself then, scared that maybe he saw past my facade and ran because he was disgusted. But that was impossible, right? Things were silent after that before we started up again, a few more people going before Kakashi finally came and let us leave.

The next day, I learned exactly why Sasuke had left. After School, he demanded that I go over his house so he could talk to me about something important. At first I began stuttering excuses, not wanting to be put into that awkward 'omg he's totally reading my mind right now I bet he can tell what I'm thinking right now oh my gawd Naruto get your mind out of the gutter right now HE CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS SHIT STOP RIGHT NOW OMG-'... yeah. But no, the bastard was having none of it. He told me;

"Cut the crap, Dobe, you're coming." And proceeded to roughly shove me in his car, climbing in silently beside me as he sped down the street until we arrived at the Uchiha Manor. Now don't get me wrong, I'd been there before, but every time I still needed to pause and take everything in before continuing. So when I climbed from the car and stopped to stare, only to get roughly yanked and dragged up to the front doors- I was severely out of it.

We passed a few maids, Sasuke telling one to tell the others that he was not to be disturbed until the next evening. And yay, it was Friday. Hurrah.

"Wait Sasuke, hold up- what's going on?" I finally asked once I snapped from my haze, only continuing to let him pull me because we were walking up long array of stairs to the upstair wing. Let's just say the Teme was strong, basically pulling all my weight and still not even telling me to 'move your fucking legs, deadlast'.

He didn't answer, shoving in his room only to enter himself with a fierce glare. I just blinked. Had I accidentally pissed him off the other day? Maybe I said something wrong during class? But I hadn't spoken to him during class...

"What's going on you, be honest. That bullshit during class yesterday didn't fool me for a second." He demanded. I scowled.

"Is that it?" I huffed, beginning to walk towards the door. "Look Sasuke, I have-"

"Have what? You have absolutely nothing going on today, yet still you insist on lying to me." he hissed. "And I thought we were friends." He turned away, not showing any recognition as I froze and turned to look at him. I said it all the time, insinuated it, wrote it- hell maybe I sang it once as a joke. But never, in that whole 3 year ordeal, had Sasuke ever admitted verbally to being my friend.

"Is it seriously beating you up?" I mumbled, walking towards him and tilting my head so I could peek at his coal eyes from beneath his bangs which shadowed them slightly. "Look, Teme..." I ran a hand through my hair, sighing as I sat on his bed. He turned to me, waiting patiently with his arms crossed across his broad chest. "I'm not necessarily hiding it from you... I just don't feel like talking about it, okay?" Sasuke seemed to ponder on this for moment, before sending me a look with demanded I tell him anyway.

"This is seriously bothering you? One little 'secret' has the Uchiha's panties in a bunch? Hah. And you say you don't car-_Oof!_" I released a surprised grunt as suddenly the air was knocked out of me, my hands pinned above my heads and a certain man's knees pressed to the bed on either side of my waist. He hovered over me, his face looking blank for a moment, until his eyes zeroed on me again.

My own cerulean eyes were wide, lips pressed together firmly so I wouldn't accidentally tell him how suggestive this position was. Or tell him how when his hair fell down around his face, it sort of resembled a shade to block out the light. Vampire wannabe. If we were talking about Twilight, then yeah. Sasuke sure sparkled like a vampire.

"You can tell me anything... Anything at all." I looked around the room, giving him a determined glare once in awhile from the corner of my eye as I stubbornly pouted. I noted how his eyes watched my lip jut out, how he stared for a moment before snapping his eyes back to me just as I snapped my own away, pretending not to notice. Interesting... My mind began reeling, thinking of ways to test if maybe... Maybe Sasuke was implying just what I thought he was.

"Sasuke, get off." I nearly whispered, my voice sounding a bit husky. I inwardly smirked as he watched my lips move, leaning in a bit closer to catch the words.

"Tell me what's on your mind, and I'll remove myself." He whispered back, minty breath ghosting across my face. His eyes finally met mine, and I started them, wishing I could read them as clearly as I could in desperate times.

"Sasuke, I-" I bit my lip, not even caring as he stared at them. It didn't matter right now- what mattered was whether I should spill or not. I mean, this could ruin our friendship. Him calling me some freaky homo, avoiding me, yelling at me and saying I was just some other fangirl- fan_boy_. "I..." I stared him dead in the eye again, willing my eyes to tell the story so I wouldn't have to-

But I looked away before I could spill, shoving him off abruptly and managing to clamber across the bed before he caught himself. Sasuke growled (a shiver immediately going southward as thoughts of situations where such a sound would be appreciated entered my mind) and suddenly I was glad at the fact that his bed was so large, high enough to mask my hips and below- him on the opposite side.

I could see the gears in his head turning, finding all the possible routes to pin me again before I escaped. All I could really do was wait patiently for him to make his move, since the door was on his side of the bedroom. Unless I could distract him and then split at the last second.

"The thing about secrets is that they're supposed to stay that way," I began.

"Aren't you supposed to tell friends your secrets?"

"Not when they're about said friend." _**Damn**_! Sasuke's head snapped up, eyes narrowing and I gulped as my body unintentionally went frigid. The clear ferocity in those dark eyes had my length twitching, annoyance rising within me. At least the bed was high enough to hide my lower half.

"_**Tell me**_," Sasuke demanded again.

"How many times to I have to say no?!"

"As many as it takes until you give in."

"I'm not giving in, Bastard! I mean, why the hell should I tell you 'The secret'?"

"I'll tell you mine." I froze, just long enough for him to take advantage of my slow-brain to pounce and have me up against the wall, his left hand pinning both my wrists together. His hip bone roughly crashed into mine, pinning the side of my body to the wall too as our chests clashed. Well this was... Awkwardly close- slightly erotic too...

"Really?" I mumbled, face flushed. He nodded slowly.

"I want to know your 'secret', because it may have something to do with mine." I rolled my eyes, knowing that lame excuse literally told me _nothing_. I wriggled for a moment, managing to yank one of my arms free and shoved it against his chest to push him away. But I didn't remove it when we became or respectable distances apart (about 3 inches from touching again). I paused. It was thumping. His heart. I could feel it running in his chest, beating heavily- quickly.

Was telling him... really worth it? It might lead to either 1) us no longer being friends. 2) us being slightly-awkward friends for a while until things settled down, but not lovers. Or 3) us being lovers... maybe. Well, 2/3 were good, so I decided to take the chance, not trusting myself to really think further on the topic because I knew I'd simply lose my confidence.

"Your heart's racing, Sasuke." I murmured slowly, running my hand along his chest and drawing invisible swirls against the smooth material. Sasuke said nothing, watching me with calculating eyes as I continued speaking. "I can feel it, hammering. I bet I'd be able to hear it too, if maybe I pressed my ear to it... if maybe your shirt wasn't there..." I peeked up at him in a sultry manner, quickly looking back down as I continued to drag my fingers so he wouldn't realize just how suggestive I was actually trying to be. Maybe he saw the look in my eye, but when I looked down I made sure to resemble innocence perfectly. Perhaps a little dirty talking would my get my message across.

"Maybe I'd be able to feel it in your wrist too- your neck." I eyed the pale column, licking my lips slowly and enjoying the way he watched the pink appendage easily disappear beneath my plush lips once again. He still wasn't saying anything though, and it was starting to eat away at me. Maybe I was... wrong. Maybe I'd just assumed. Maybe-

I pushed Sasuke back, shaking my head slightly to rid my thoughts and attempting to leave. A hand grabbed my wrist, of course, and I turned to scowl at the man. "Sasuke, come on. Stop being so clingy. Can't we just forget about this whole 'secret' thing? Go back to the way things were?" I demanded, eyes pleading.

I was scared. Scared of my own thoughts, of my own feelings. Scared of what they would lead to, and what they might lead me to do. Scared of how Sasuke would react, and scared of losing him, most of all. I was terrified, and my body acting on it's own was not helping one bit. Deciding that this wasn't worth it, not at all, I tried to yank my wrist away once again. Sasuke didn't release me. He simply stared at me evenly, eyes displaying nothing.

I hated it.

If I wanted him to, he could easily decipher my eyes that were swimming with emotion. Him on the other hand, I couldn't read well even if I wanted to. Well, not by his face though. Like right now, for example. The way his grip on my wrist was tight, explaining how much he truly didn't want me to move. The way his lips were forcefully pressed into a thin line, showing me he was holding something back. The way he was staring, not even blinking as he worked his brain to the fullest.

He really wanted to decipher my feeling, huh? "Look, Sasuke-"

"I don't want that." He cut me off. I paused, blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"I don't want that." he repeated, slowly. He edged closer, picking up his speed naturally when I didn't make any move to stop him. He pushed himself flush against me, never breaking eye contact as he slipped his right arm around my waist and took my right hand in his left. I broke our gaze to look at our hands, watching as our fingers curled around each other as if they were two pieces to a puzzle.

A finger nudged my chin, guiding my eyes back to his as he leaned forward a bit. Our noses nearly brushed, the long strands of his midnight hair brushing my cheeks in a ticklishly encouraging way. As if wafting me in, trying to persuade me to lean in even closer. I didn't thought, only staring back at Sasuke and waiting for the words. Waiting for the answer- the words I was looking for, hoping for. Waiting for permission.

"And why is that?" I asked slowly, breaking eye contact because I feared him reading me again, but the same thumb brushed my cheek and brought me back to staring at him.

"... I like you, Naruto. A lot." I sucked my lips inside my mouth and tried my hardest not to let the grin show on my face. "Ever since last year, when I discovered it wasn't just friendship I yearned for with you. But then... Then you began hanging out with Hinata." Sasuke scowled immediately, and I took in a deep breath to hold back my snigger at his obvious jealousy. Like a little boy who just got a younger sibling, and was upset because for once he wasn't getting all the attention from his parents.

"So when I learned Kiba was into her, and you accepted that, I was... excited."

"You show it so obviously," I snorted, ignoring the glare he sent me at for ruining the moment.

"And ever since," He continued, looking up towards my forehead and running a hand gently through my blond tufts. "I've been trying to get the Dobe's attention. Someone's incredibly dense though," He chuckled lightly, the action feeling like light, quick breaths across my forehead, with a slight voice enlaced in it. The sound was... nice. Kind of melodic. Definitely something I wouldn't mind listening to more often. "There, now your turn."

I paused yet again. I was embarrassed and giddy and excited beyond belief, but none of this felt right. It felt too fantastical to be real, like a fairytale. I leaned back a bit to push against Sasuke's chest, in hopes of maybe getting enough leverage and the element of surprise, so that I'd be able to push him off again. Being used to it by now though, Sasuke expected this and instead pushed me closer to him so our noses were touching, his hand which was once occupying the small of my back, now circled all the way around my waist.

"Go," he commanded, minty breath ghosting over my face again. Did he eat those things like candy or something?

"Um..." I bit my plush lip, once again secretly relishing as his eyes flickered and lingered there for a tad longer than necessary. "I... Was the one who kept stealing all your belongings!" Again. A Naruto under pressure, was a dumb Naruto. Now it was Sasuke's turn to look confused.

"You mean... My clothing?"

"And the gum, and the pencil you always nibble on, and a few pictures of you without a few articles of clothing..."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Wh-"

"I used them as payment because I needed some information from your fangirls."

"... Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked. I felt Sasuke's heart pick up again, and wondered vaguely if he could feel mine immediately going into overdrive as if to beat his in its pace.

"Is that all?" He asked, his voice light as if he pretty much knew what was going on in my head, but too wanted to hear the words. I wouldn't be surprised. He had once said that my eyes were open books, after all. Poetic much? Well trust me, when he said it, it sounded like an insult.

"I kind of want to sneeze," I added, laughing when Sasuke sighed and stepped away. You know all that stuff I said about being a great romantist, well, not when my hearts running 8000 miles per hour and my mind's too jumbled with thoughts of Sasuke. Not to mention my nose filled with his scent, my hands aching to touch him, and my deflated member sparking again, though not becoming anything to worry about due to lack of any real friction and such.

I did feel kind of bad though. After Sasuke had gotten up all the courage to say that and then I just sort of blew it off...

"It's getting late, I should head home. You know, get an early start on homework and all," I shrugged, trying to play it off even though we both knew that I had no intention whatsoever of doing anything school related. I just needed time to think. Sasuke didn't respond though, and that definitely made me wonder. How would I feel if I had confessed to Sasuke, thinking he definitely liked me back, but then he just sort of ignored the confession and kept shifting away?

I'd feel as if I'd done the wrong thing, or he didn't feel the same way and was trying to let me down gently and subtly. So, knowing that this _definitely _wasn't the case, I snuck up behind him and poked his back. Sasuke turned to me, a tired look in his eyes proving that he was definitely feeling rejected. I grinned at him, my specific grin reserved for him only, and leaned up quickly to peck his surprised lips.

"I'm feeling really great right now," I blurted before hightailing it out of there. The walk home was quick and I didn't think much at all until I found myself face-planted into my bed. Then everything came rushing back, and I felt like a silly high school girl over her first crush. It was degrading that Sasuke could rile me up to such an extent that all my previous experience would go flying out the window, but the fact that only he could do such a thing brought a cheesy smile to face.

By the next day, I actually did do my homework (for once) since he was the only thing on my mind, and that was the only thing to distract me. When I had finished then taken up the art of watching spiders crawl across my ceiling, even going as far as to catch them and put them all outside, I was excited to hear my cell ring. I picked it up, knowing without a doubt it was Kiba wondering why I hadn't called him yesterday.

"Naruto speaking," I said while sitting my bed. I heard a scoff and realized that it was Sasuke.

"I was wondering whether I was going to get an answer anytime soon, or if I'd have to go over there myself," he drawled. I considered letting him come, but-

"My house is a mess," I explained with a slight laugh. "If you saw it, you'd probably say something like-" I took up his voice again, pleased with myself when it came out sounding just like his. "You live here? Hn, right. Where do you sleep then? This trashbin or that trashbin? Oh wait, that's all the floor..." Sasuke scoffed again, and this time I knew he was just masking a laugh.

"Let's go out, then," he said. It wasn't really a question or suggestion, but immediately mind flew into 'thinking mode' and I wondered if he meant a _date _go-out, or a _friend _go-out.

"I, um," was feeling very shy again, and hated myself for being so silly.

"Don't have a ride?" Sasuke suggested, sensing my hesitation. "I'll come pick you up then. Be there in twenty." And he hung up. Fantastic. I had twenty minutes to either kill myself or somehow make myself presentable. I hated planned appointments, because it left time for my hyperactive mind to wander and eventually have me splitting hairs to finish up my physical preparations in time.

Deciding that making a list would be best, I decided that first I'd shower, get changed again, grab a snack, brush my teeth again, then be prepared to leave. Twenty minutes later, a car pulled up in my driveway and I my stomach began producing fluttering butterflies at the thought of the many things we could do. Feeling slightly nervous now, instead I focused on how the sun licked at my slightly-chilled flesh from my recent shower. I walked up to Sasuke's car and climbed in.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Sasuke put the car into drive and pulled out from my driveway.

"I was thinking we could head into town and do some Christmas shopping," he said. It was hard to picture Sasuke shopping, let alone Christmas shopping, but I didn't say anything.

Once we arrived at said mall, Sasuke and I split up to do our own shopping, then agreed to meet up at the food court by 12. As soon as I was alone, I leaned against a clothing rack and sighed, placing my hand over my calming heart. At first I had been beyond nervous, but then I realized that everything felt natural, per usual. We were just friends, like old times, and that thought both relieved and bothered me. Maybe I wasn't doing it right? Maybe I was so used to loving Sasuke but just acting like a friend, that I forgot to act like a couple? Or maybe Sasuke really did simply mean this as a friend-thing, so we could warm up to each other more...? But we've been friends for like 3 years!

Opening an eye now that I was calmer, I spotted a couple earrings. They were the usual ring-type, but they were thicker. They were a darkish blue, but not dark enough that their color was hard to depict from afar. Around the blue was a silver lining on both sides, giving the jewelry a sparkle to it. I walked over and paled at the price tag, but hesitantly grabbed them anyway. I wasn't sure whether Sasuke would like them, but I could imagine him wearing them, or one. It would bring out the blue-highlights in his hair, and the silver lining would compare with his alabaster skin.

Heck, did Sasuke even have his ears pierced? Definitely, I had seen him wearing a sew studs once in a while, though only on one ear... Whatever, a gift is a gift. After buying a few more thinks for Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, my mother and father, Sakura, and Kiba, I looked at my watch to realize it was 11:52. A little early, but a good enough time nonetheless. Once I arrived at the food court, I spotted Sasuke (who was being swarmed by girls-surprise, surprise), and cautiously walked over.

"Are you dating anyone?" One out of the three asked. Ahh, the outnumbering technique. Too bad Sasuke's met far more, 40+ people all swarming at once.

"Who are you shopping for?" Another asked. Nosey much?

"Why not come and walk around with us for a bit?" The last asked. Creeper pick-up line alert! She was like the weird-ass old man giving out candy in the big white van.

I vaguely wondered if I'd be interrupting if I just barged in, so I sat idly by and tried to act natural while eavesdropping. Maybe I could just leave then come back in a little bit? But for some reason I was feeling possessive and irritable at all these girls swarming Sasuke. I mean, making me jealous will only push me away from you. It won't make me want you more or anything, considering I'm not very competitive.

If I see someone who's making you a lot happier than I am, I'll back up because I'll assume you want that person a lot more. Although it'll hurt seeing someone other than me make you happy, I'll leave it to them to keep you entertained. I don't like the feeling of being unwanted or being just second best. I'm a very jealous person and I hate it. Watching Sasuke just stand there and take all their flirting, was making me wonder vaguely if all that happened yesterday was anything more than a dream.

Then Sasuke turned towards my direction, and I immediately dropped down and hid behind a large, plastic vase holding some sort of bamboo-like plant. Wait, why the hell was I hiding? Perhaps because I needed more time to think? Augh- Sasuke was driving me _**crazy**_! First everything's easy; find a girl, date said girl, and see if you have anything 'special' towards that girl. If so, get going! If not, back off. But with Sasuke, it's a whole different game! First you have to tell what he's feeling, since there's no way he'll say it out loud. Then you have to initiate everything, since Sasuke, again, won't. But you also have to make sure he's in the mood, since he's rather blunt and unromantic with telling you to scoot back and leave him alone. That could be embarrassing.

Plus, the major factor, Sasuke's not a girl. I'd never actually dated a guy before, but I was reasonably sure Sasuke specifically wasn't the 'let's cuddle and kiss and touch and talk and hang around each other a lot' type. I quietly laughed at the thought. "Yeah," muttered to myself. "He's more the 'don't touch me, I'm not in the mood, kissing's too much work if it doesn't lead to sex, give me my space, and leave me alone' type," I mused.

"Who is?" I heard a familiar voice and nearly shit myself out of pure surprise. After making sure my heart hadn't ripped right from my chest, I peeked up at a very unamused Sasuke and grinned. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking... for you?" I asked more than answered. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Behind a plant pot?"

"You never know where leprechauns may hide," I answered without hesitation.

"I thought you were looking for m-"

"Exactly." I said it with such a straight face that Sasuke's own face completely shut down as he tried to figure out what the hell I was talking about. Mentally laughing at the pure concern for my mental health shown in his features, I snorted and stood up. "I'm kidding; I saw you talking with those pretty girls earlier and assumed you'd want your space with them, but didn't want to have you feeling guilty by spotting me standing around awkwardly, so I decided to sit over here and wait." I didn't pause for him to say anything. "You ready to go?" I asked. I didn't feel like eating anymore. As if picking up on my dejected mood, Sasuke silently nodded and we walked back out to the parking lot. As we hopped in his car, Sasuke put the key into its slot, but paused before turning it.

"Naruto," he began. I didn't want to have this conversation, whatever it was, and could feel my eyes watering. Why? Why was I suddenly feeling so emotional-what the hell? It wasn't as if I was sad either, just frustrated that I ruined Sasuke's trip with me because I can't decide whether taking a step closer with Sasuke was a good or bad idea. I felt as though the closer I got with him, the more confusing my feelings got. Maybe I was simply over thinking things? Maybe- "I don't know what's dampened your mood, but..." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, and I immediately knew that he was naively thinking that my mood was his fault.

"It's not your fault," I deadpanned. "And I'm sorry for making us leave so early. I just... Kind of..." My lips continued moving but no words were coming out as I tried to think of what to say. "Um..." I looked at Sasuke, feeling my forehead grow hot as I forced my eyes not to water again. My throat felt tight in the back and the words that were coming out felt labored and deep. "I think..." I clenched my eyes shut and breathed, placing my palms over them as I tried to calm my body down. But I had to do this process quickly, or I knew the highly-confused Sasuke would interrupt.

So I pulled my hands down, collected my thoughts, and turned an intense gaze on Sasuke. "Look, bastard," was my ever-so-smooth entrance into my soon-to-be rant. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you, nor am I going to try and say this smoothly, considering in my head, it's anything _but_ sweet and smooth." I sighed again, and once again gathered up my courage, clutching it tighter so perhaps it wouldn't vanish. "I think that I like you, like, **a lot**-But you make everything so confusing and it's driving me crazy." Here comes the rant.

"Ever since we basically met, I've always kinda liked you. But for some retarded reason, a few years ago my mind decided that crushing on you was the step in the right direction, and I found myself with a crush-That was only the beginning though! Then there was the coming-to-terms with my own feelings, doing all this reasearch on you and your at-home life [which no one seemed to know and/or care much about], then wondering whether you were straight, then having you kinda half-ass confess to me, then going to the mall, then seeing those girls, then getting kinda jealous and feeling completely stupid afterwards, then ruining the day, then the car, then the rant, then-." I paused, wondering what did happen next. My face flushed. "Then the awkward silence in the car when the blonde realized he had said too much."

Sasuke just sort of stared at me, a puzzled expression on his face. Then, out of nowhere, his eyes widened as though all the pieces had clicked together. "You've been acting so bizarre the past few months because you had a crush on me, but assumed I was straight?" Sasuke asked, his voice revealing nothing of his feelings. I coughed awkwardly. Sasuke placed his mouth in a firm line and I watched in confusion as it began to twist. Realizing that Sasuke was holding back a laugh, I burst out laughing myself, causing him to follow shortly.

I'm not quite sure what happened after that, but next thing I knew we were walking up the driveway to Sasuke's house, once again having him pull me all the way up the stairs to bedroom, and once again getting pinned against the wall. "This feels familiar," I commented, and Sasuke smirked as he leaned in, shameless pressing his lips against mine. I wriggled my wrists out of his grasp and wrapped them around him, tugging him closer as my foggy mind tried to convince myself this was all real.

"Sasuke," I whispered, hoping he would back up so I could speak. He grunted in annoyance, not seeming to want to slow down as he then latched onto my neck and began nipping. "Um, I was wondering if-" he paused then looked at me, and I began feeling really stupid as a blush rose to my cheeks. "I, um..." I looked around, hating myself so much for being such a wimp. Sasuke smirked.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, his hands drawing invisible symbols over my chest before they began sliding down to my torso area.

"Does this make us... Um..."

"An item?" He finished. I nodded very quickly in hopes of maybe waking myself up from this heated dream. It didn't work, and when Sasuke smiled at me slightly and cradled my cheek in his palm, pulling me in for a slow, chaste kiss-I wasn't sure if not waking up was a bad thing.

* * *

whoop da gloop

I honestly didn't care much for this story, but I spent so much time on it and it's like 14 pages so whatevs I posted it anyway.

Reviews aren't required, but considering I've spent like 3 days on this and typed like 14 pages and even went back to look it over quickly, I think typing me a quick sentence can't be too much work. c;


End file.
